1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a drum assembly for use with a coupling arrangement.
2. Background Art
A clutch drum for housing a clutch pack may be formed as a single piece. For example, a cup-shaped structure may be stamped from sheet metal, and then roll formed, extruded, spun formed, etc. to form the clutch drum.
Examples of other clutch drums are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,531,158; 4,724,745; and 5,388,474.